One Piece: The Will of D
by onepiecefanboy700
Summary: This is an alternate story where instead of eating the Gomu Gomu no mi, Luffy unlocks Haki and gets taken to train with him and Rayleigh


The Will of Luffy Chapter 1: Awakening of the Power

In the village Foosha, a small young child is holding a small knife right in front of his face. "I'm telling you Shanks, I'm not afraid to do it." Said the young boy named Monkey D. Luffy. "Yeah right, there's no way a little kid like you will stab himself in the eye, let alone become a pirate." Taunted the man known as Red-Haired Shanks.

Luffy brought the knife closer and stabbed himself directly under his eye and screamed "Aaaaahhh!" Shanks and his crew quickly rushed to the child and began to treat his wound. Once finished with that they all went to Party's Bar. "See Shanks, I'm not scared of getting hurt so you should let me join your crew." Said Luffy as small tears still ran down his face.

"Who do you think you're fooling, I can still see the tears running down your face." Said Shanks to the young boy. "There aren't any tears on my face!" Yelled Luffy as he quickly wiped them away. "Look Luffy I can't bring you on my ship if you can't swim, let alone defend yourself." Said Shanks as he and Luffy both said down on stools.

"But my punch is as strong as a pistol." Said Luffy as he attempted to prove himself to Shanks. "Calm down and have some juice." Said Shanks as he handed Luffy a cup of juice. "Thanks." Said Luffy as he drunk the juice with a satisfied smile. "Ha! What pirate drinks juice." Mocked Shanks. Luffy quickly put the glass down and said "You tricked me!" "It doesn't matter, you still proved you're not ready to be a pirate." Said Shanks as he moved over to another table.

"Shanks is always treating me like a kid." Said Luffy. "Never letting me prove myself." One of Shanks crew members named Benn Beckman came to Luffy and began talking to him. "Look Luffy, Shanks is just trying to do what's best for everyone" "Whatever that's just an excuse." Said Luffy.

Luffy turned towards Shanks and watched as he continued to mock him. The waitress Makino brought Luffy and Shanks for, and Luffy told her to put it on his treasure tab for when he had a lot of treasure. "So Shanks how long will you guys be staying?" Asked Luffy as he and Shanks began eating. "After about two or three more voyages we'll be leaving. "Said Shanks as they continued eating.

"Well don't worry, by the time you leave I'm gonna know how to swim." Said Luffy. "Do whatever you like kid." Said Shanks. Suddenly the door flew open and a group of mountain bandits walked into the bar. "So these are pirates huh." Said Higuma the leader of the bandits. "Well don't worry we just came for some sake." "I'm sorry sir, but we just ran out of sake." Said Makino. "That's weird, then what're all the pirates drinking?" Asked Higuma.

"Well they got the last of it." Said Makino. "Here have this bottle." Said Shanks. "It hasn't been opened yet, and i feel bad." Higuma smashed the bottle on Shanks' head and said "Do you expect me to take on crappy bottle of sake, what do you take me for a fool." "Great, now the floors all wet." Said Shanks as he began cleaning up the spilled mess. "Listen, I'm worth 8,000,000 berries, I've killed 56 people and most of them were fools like you." Said Higuma. "Now, you better get out of here so that I never see your face again."

Shanks asked for a rag from Makino but wa kicked to the ground by Higuma. "This cleaning should keep you busy for a while." Said Higuma as he left the bar. "Captain are you okay?" Asked one of Shanks' crew members. "I'm fine, he didn't harm me." Answered Shanks. "He got you good Captain." Said one of the crew members as they all began laughing.

"How can you laugh at this!" Yelled Luffy. "He sat there and did this to you, but you act like everything is ok!" "You're all a disgrace to pirates!" "Look kid. you'll understand when you're older, killing doesn't make you a man." Said Shanks." Luffy began to walk away until Shanks grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" He asked. Luffy responded with "To find a real role-model." Said Luffy as he shook Shanks off of him and walked outside.

Shanks and his crew eventually left for a little bit and Luffy was sitting by himself at the bar with Makino. "Shanks has sure been gone for a long time." Said Luffy. "So you miss them Luffy." Said Makino. "Of course not, not after what they let those bandits do." Said Luffy. The bandits chose that moment to walk in and demanded to be served drinks. Luffy charged at Higuma and attempted to punch him. "You jerk!" He yelled. Higuma threw him to the ground and put his foot on his head. "Learn your place." He said as he took Luffy.

Makino screamed and ran around the town trying to find someone to rescue Luffy. The town mayor eventually came and begged them to give Luffy back. "You're not getting the kid back end of discussion." Said Higuma. "I was wondering why there was no welcoming party for me." Said Shanks as he walked up to the scene. "Oh it's the bandits again, and Luffy I thought your punch was as strong as a pistol." Said Shanks. "Not now Cap'n." Said Luffy still under Higuma's foot

"So, I see you've taken a break from your cleaning duties." Said Higuma. "But you better back off before I have to kill you cowards." Said Higuma. Shanks continued walking towards the bandit showing no signs of fear. One of the bandits pointed a gun at Shanks' head and said "Move any closer and you're dead." "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Shanks. "Yeah why not?" Asked the bandit. "I'm just saying it's not safe to point guns." Said Shanks as one of his crew members shot the bandit in the head.

"Now you've done it!" Yelled Higuma. "Yeah that wasn't fair." Said one of the other bandits. "Listen, we're pirates and we don't play by the rules." Said Shanks. "Now listen you can pour drinks on me, throw food at me, you can even spit on me and I'll just laugh it off." "But rather you have a good reason or not, nobody hurts a friend of mine." Said Shanks. "Very nice speech." Said Higuma. "You pirates who sit on a ship all day think you can stick up to bandits." "Kill them all." Said Higuma as he sent his group of bandits after the Red Hair Pirates.

"I'll take care of them Cap'n." Said Benn as he pulled out his gun. The first one charged and he simply punched him in the face, taking his weapon also. He then began to just tear through the bandits with only a pipe bloodying them up. In the end he was the last one standing in the center of a pile of knocked out bandits. "So, you were saying something about pirates and bandits." Said Benn. "If you want to fight us bring a battleship." "Wow he's so strong." Said Luffy.

"But the kid started." Said Higuma as he backed away. "Doesn't matter, if I recall you have a price on your head." Said Shanks. Higuma threw a smoke bomb and disappeared Luffy. "Oh no I let him escape with Luffy!" Yelled Shanks as he began panicking. "Calm down Captain." Said Benn. "We'll all go look for him."

"What an amazing escape." Said Higuma as he sat on a small boat with Luffy. "I took you as a hostage, but I no longer need you anymore." Said Higuma as he threw Luffy into the water. "Ha! Jokes on you I learned how to swim. "Said Luffy as he began treading water. A giant Sea King appeared and ate Higuma, setting its sights on Luffy. Luffy began screaming and tried to swim away, but the Sea King was faster. Shanks saw Luffy in the water and began swimming as fast as possible to save him. 'I won't make it' He thought as he saw the Sea King about to feast on Luffy. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Luffy yelled as the Sea King quickly backed and swam out of the area.

'Haoshoku Haki at an age this young' Thought Shanks shocked at what he had found out. Shanks reached Luffy and saw him passed which tempted Shanks to get him back to shore quicker.

Luffy woke up the next morning and saw Makino, the mayor, and Shanks around his bed. "Hey Shanks." Said Luffy in a tired voice. "Hey kid." Said Shanks. "Thank god you're ok Luffy." Said Makino as she quickly gave him a hug. "Can I have a private moment with the kid?" Asked Shanks. "Of course." Said Makino as she and the mayor both left the room.

"So Luffy, how ya feeling?" Asked Shanks as he helped Luffy sit up. "Really exhausted." Said Luffy as he let out a yawn. "It doesn't really surprise me since a 7 year old kid who uses Haoshoku Haki is bound to be tired." Said Shanks. "What's Haki." Asked Luffy. "Well Luffy Haki is a mysterious power found in everyone, but only some manage to use it." Said Shanks. "Ooh, does that mean I'm special." Said Luffy. "Yes it does in a sense, but you're not the only one able to use Haki." Said Shanks. "Oh, can you use Haki Shanks?" Asked Luffy.

"Yes, I can use all three kinds." Said Shanks. "Ooh so there's three types.' Said Luffy. "Yes, and you demonstrated the most rare type." Said Shanks. "Oh, so that means if I learn the other two I'll be as strong as you." Said Luffy as he got excited. "Not exactly kid, it takes years of training to be as strong as me." Said Shanks. "Well that sucks." Said Luffy. "But Shanks since I showed I'm strong can I come with your crew?" Asked Luffy. "No, my crew has already left." Said Shanks. "Wait they can't just leave you!" Yelled Luffy. "It's ok Luffy I told them to." Said Shanks. "But why, they need you to lead them." Said Luffy.

"Because Luffy I'll be spending the next years of my life training you." Said Shanks. "But you could do so many other things." Said Luffy. "Because Luffy, I see a lot of potential in you." Said Shanks. "Well ok are we training here, because if we are my grandpa will come." Said Luffy. "Oh I'm not scared of some old man." Said Shanks as he puffed out his chest. "Okay, I guess you can explain to Grandpa Garp." Said Luffy. 'Garp' Thought Shanks as he felt a chill go down his spine. "On second thought we'll go somewhere else." Said Shanks. "Where?" Asked Luffy. "A place in the Grand Line called Sabaody Archipelago." Said Shanks. "Why there?" Asked Luffy. "Because I have an old friend there who can take us to a place for your training." Said Shanks. "Ok." Said Luffy.

Luffy said his goodbyes to everyone on the island and he and Shanks set sail in an average sized boat that was left by the Red Hair Pirates. 'I'll finally become a pirate' Thought Luffy as he and Shanks began their journey to Sabaody Archipelago.

4 Months Later

"You're telling me you let Luffy go with that blasted Shanks!" Said Garp as he began breaking everything in site. "He was supposed to be a marine." Said Garp as he began letting out fake tears.


End file.
